


Meru the succubus Has Spooktober Fun

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Costumes, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Demon Sex, F/M, Halloween, Horns, Memes, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Original Fiction, Screenplay/Script Format, Sequel, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Meru and her band geek BF go out to have some spoopy fun and she gives him a surprise at a party.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 2





	Meru the succubus Has Spooktober Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Lewd audio script. Please credit me if you perform this

[F4M] Meru the Succubus has Spooktober fun [Sequel][Halloween][Monstergirl][Meruccubus][Succubus][GFE][Redskin][Cosplay][Wholesome][Sweet][Blowjob][69][Reverse Cowgirl][Missionary][Kitten play][Needy][Memes][Tail Play][Some Tail Butt stuff][2 Creampies][18+ High schoolers]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Do whatever you like to make the character work for you.Improv any lines add or remove or change what you feel to make things better for you. Most importantly have fun)

[Crowd sounds and some halloweeny music playing] 

[my suggestions here for some fun video game music that has a spoopy but fun feeling but feel free to use whatever you want or nothing at all. Just trying to help you make it more immersive]  
(https://youtu.be/ywYH7Ku1Yx8)(https://youtu.be/oj7FW3ZRpIk)(https://youtu.be/_ouEtfWeZCU)

Ok where is he. 

[Checks her phone]

He said he'd be wearing a skeleton costume. So where is he? I saw like 6 skellys on the way here already anyway. I love you baby but seriously you couldn't pick anything more bland?

[Types out message]

Where...are....you baby. 

[Message notification sound]

By the...haywagon ride?

Oooook where is....ah. there he is

[Mischievous chuckle]

Doesn't even see me. 

[Sneaks humming some Metal gear solid music to herself to "enhance" her sneaking"]

Aaaaaaaaand HEY BONER!

[GLOMP Then shock its not him]

(Can have a mini cameo here with another performer being the glomp victim if you want) 

Oh um I'm sorry I thought you were someone else. 

Im so so so sorry Its just i thought my boyfriend would-

[shrieks and stifling a moan getting her tail pulled]

HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU-

[Cut off and kissed then quickly pulls away]

B-babe? Is that you? 

Wait but you're not in a skelly costume. 

Hold up. 

[Realization]

Oooooohh you cheeky little band geek shitlord. 

Well played. Well played. [Slow clapping optional]

Consider me thoroughly "tricked"

However I BETTER get treated later. 

[Godfather voice]

Capiche? This is an offer you can't refuse. 

Heh good then. Now cmere cutie [Squeals happily hugging and planting kisses on her hu-man]

Let me take a look at you. 

Hmmmmm not bad, not bad at all. You've really gone all out on that Phantom Theif joker costume. 

Heh you even got your hair all frizzy like he does. 

Let me just get a little...[ruffles his hair playfully]

Wuffle wuffle wuffle (god I hate myself just now for using uwu speak) 

So what heart are you gunna steal there then joker cuz you've already taken mine. 

[Embarrased chuckle]

Uuuuugh fuck that was so cheesy. 

I been hanging around you way too much, your cheesiness is starting to rub off on me babe. Heh just kidding. 

I will say you got me good baby. 

Heh. [Sings this. if you've played persona 5 you'll understand this music joke] I never saw it Comiiiiiing. I cant see cuz Your mind is too fast for my eyes. 

[https://youtu.be/5FG85wVSV3o](so you know how to sing the joke if you choose to sing it)

Pfffffffft. Sorry sorry. You know someone might get the wrong impression and call you an ultra weeb for coming in that costume. 

Yea yea I know baby you like the music of the game alot too ontop of it being fun. 

What did I come as? ummmm. 

[Under breath]

Shit can't spoil it just yet.

Its uhhhhhhh ummmmmm.

Demonic...catgirl? Yea yea thats its. See the ears behind my horns? 

[Jokey cutesy catgirl voice]  
Nya master can I get some headpats and essence?

Pweeeeeeease master I swear I've been a weal good kitty nya.

[Playful laugh]

Ok ok sorry I'll stop with the UwU speak lol

Still its so awesome to finally come to Howlfest with you. 

Yea of course silly. Why wouldn't I wanna come for some spooktober shenanigans with my man?

Still kinda sucks you didn't actually come as a skelly boy. I mean I already had a RATTLE ME BOOOOOOOOONES joke ready too. Oh well, having a phantom thief is not a bad consolation prize. Especially when he's such cutie in that getup. 

[Takes his hand]

Cmon lets explore. I hear this year they've gotten REAL immersive with the zombie chase using ACTUAL zombie demi humans. And they chose like the BEST part of town to make haunted houses. Its all those old creepy looking mansions and stuff. Its gunna be so cool.

[Some time passes]

[Giggling] oh man baby you should have seen the look on your face when that crowd of zombies were all...

[Zombie groaning noises] braaaaaaaaains. You actually thought they were gunna attack you. [Happy giggling]

And when that big one in the fedora chased you screaming "This is a deli and I'm gunna Ram those hams!" Your face was absolutely priceless. You actually looked pretty scared he was gunna do some zombie booty warrior stuff to you. 

[Giggling] You even started running like you were Usain Bolt.

And then Erika and her boyfriend coming here as Ashley Graham and Leon Kennedy. 

Her pretty much begging "Leoooooon cmon don't wanna come over to my place and teach the definition of the word jizz is?"

He was all "no way fag. If its not Wong you don't get the dong" 

Total fucking legend actually doing the meme. [Catching her breath trying to contain her laughter]

And then... and then when that gang of Chris Redfields started chasing him yelling "CONTINUE THE LINEAGE LEON!" 

I swear I was just about to die laughing. 

[Laughing maybe snorting]

Ohhhhhh god that was funny. 

[Hears thriller starting to play]

Ohhhhhh my god. Baby baby Cmon. We are SO doing the thriller dance. Lets go cmon. I'm NOT gunna accept "no I can't dance". Everyone knows the thriller dance and I wanna dance it with you. So no bitching. Besides look, its a whole flash mob so EVERYONE is gunna look stupid. 

[Can hum some of thriller if you want then time jump or just time jump or do an entire little segment if you want]

That was the BEST. You looked so cute too with your coattails all flowing everywhere. Suuuuuuuper graceful. 

Pffffffftt ok ok. Yea you were all left feet but you still looked incredibly adorable you know. 

[Walking and sees one of the "haunted houses" having a party can have some different party music or something]

Ooooooooh. Haunted house party. Lets check it out. 

Oh nice. All totally spoopy with all the jack-o-lanterns in the yard. Hey I even see some of your bandmates too. 

Guess this IS that party Deshawn mentioned he was gunna hold when he stood up on the cafeteria table. But then when he started fortnite dancing and T posing for "dominace"? Ugh. 

As big of an ego as he has,he does know how to throw a good party. Especially when even some of you band nerds are free to come. 

Oh cmon baby. Im just teasing cmere. 

Put your hands on my waist and sway with me. 

[Pleased groaning getting touched and dancing]

Hey what's the matter? Why the long face? You know just because you're wearing that mask, doesn't mean it hides when you're thinking about something. I don't need to read your mind to know when something bothering you. 

Baby c'mon. It doesn't matter. Why are you even thinking you don't belong here? Why are you acting as if I'm some uber popular plastic bitch. 

Hey I don't care if you're a band geek or even a total book nerd. I love you for you ok? Flaws and all. 

I wouldn't wanna be at this with anyone else but you ok? 

[Loving peck on the cheek]

Oh you love me too huh? Heh yea. Say it again baby. 

[Happy little squeak when shes told "I love you"]

I love you too 

[Passionate kissing improv as you like]

[Giggle and stifled moan]

Hey hey watch the tail Nya. 

Here master give me some more kisses nya. 

[Kissing him again]

[Mind link voice effect]

Hey baby. Shhh dont freak out I know you said don't do this in public but I don't care just keep kissing me and listen. 

I want you right now, and I have a surprise for you so I want you to take me upstairs and lets find a room where we can be alone. I promise you're going to love what I have in store for you.

[Stops mind link]

[Goes upstairs]

Ok lets see here. Nope. Locked. Locked. 

Damn it what is with all the- oh shit creepy clown in the hall. 

[Unerved]

Cmon. Cmon cmon. Open up. Open. Fuck fuck. 

Baby get in quick. 

[Quickly closes door music getting muffled]

Whew...damn I hate clowns. Always one of those creepy clowns on halloween. 

Anyway. Ooooooh very nice room we lucked out into. 

Huge bed, drapes, spacious and plenty of noise from the music to hide us. 

Ok ummmm close your eyes.

[Soft grunting undressing]

[Speaking softly]

Ok...lets get this off. HEY no peeking!

Ok baby. Open them. 

Tadaaa. I remember seeing some nice art of this costume and I just couldn't resist getting one for myself. Especially all the nice fluff and the cute thigh highs and gloves. I also figured since you liked my white swimsuit I'd stick with the color. Although looking into the origins of this costume made feel for alot of those poor wallets. More victims of the gacha game virus. 

Dangerous beast Meru ready to serve master nya! 

[Giggles] What's the matter there "Boner"? Getting hot and bothered seeing your little demon kitten nya?

Like watching me, craaaaaawl up to you master?

Hmmmm your costumes looking kinda tight here baby. 

[Unbuckles/unzips pants]

Oooooooh looking cool here joker. Hehe. 

I think its time for me to get my "treat" after that trick you pulled baby. 

[Blowjob sounds and soft moaning. Improv as you want]

Mmmmmm so tasty to finally get this treat. 

That's right baby just enjoy your kitten pampering you.

Get good and eager for me master. I want ALOT of essence from you. 

[More blowjob sounds then cut off]

Ah HEY Im not done here baby why are you-

Heh...wanna eat me out huh?

Ok then. I'm not gunna say no to that. 

Lay back, let me straddle your face. 

[Shuffling]

Mesmerized how tight the panty is there baby?

Mmmmmm yea move that panty aside and...[moan] there you go just get a good taste of my pussy baby. 

Ill just enjoy my treat some more again shall I?

[Blowjob sounds and mind linking. Improv]

Thats it baby get a real good taste of your kittens juices. All that sweet flavor just for you. 

Im just gunna wrap my tongue all over your cock here and tickle the tip with the fork in my tongue. 

Getting so thick in my mouth baby. Did teasing you there get you going?

Ohhhhh thats it. Lick all along my folds nya!

Damn I love the way you eat me out. How you...swirl your tongue on every part of me. 

[More intense sucking sounds]

Your cocks gotten so hard. Guess my spits starting to take effect. 

Let me just give your balls a nice squeeze. Mmmmm nice and gentle. Can't ruin all the good cream you're gunna feed your kitten. 

AHHH shit that it baby lick deeper. Fuck you're even teasing my asshole. 

You're really enjoying this aren't you?

Gotta wipe that smirk off your face. 

[Intense blowjob sounds.]

Cmon baby that's it. Keep drinking my juices. Drown in them. You make me so damn wet for you. 

You're starting to throb. Stop squirming baby. Feed your demon kitty some of your nice warm milk.

Go on cum. Cum for me. Let me drink it. 

[Deepthroat Blowjob for a bit then Moans swallowing. Finish mind link. Improv as you like]

Haaaa. So creamy nya. Thanks for the appetizer baby. 

Guess I made you cum first. 

[Playful squeal]

Ohhhh reverse cowgirl? Want a good view of your succubus kitty's big red ass baby?

[Spank]

Ahh shit. That felt good. Heh. Im sowy master nya. 

[Harder spank] 

Ahhh fuck ok ok. No more UwU talk just fuck my cute human boyfriends brains out. 

[Moans rubbing herself on dick. Improv]{wet sounds optional}

Ok i think were both beyond ready baby just hold the panty aside and...[moans slowly sitting down]

Aaaaaahhhh god I love how you fill me. 

[Moans slowly riding]

Ohhhhh everytime I come down just send jolts through me.

Mmmmmm thats it grab the fur on my hips and just. [Loud moan] oh shit you grinded me on you so good. 

Do it baby. Grind me on your cock. Push it in deeper. 

[Rides faster moaning. Improv as you want]{wet sounds optional}

Thats it baby. Get right up against my back and grab my tits. 

Mmmmmmm squeeze em through the costume. 

Buck up into my pussy when I come down baby. Get DEEPER. Feel how drenched you are in my juices? How tight I'm squeezing for you. So fucking hungry for your cum and essence. I'm such a hungry little demon kitty nya. 

[Rides harder. Get some squeaks and moans. Go ham on your lewd noises.Improv time]{wet noises optional}

Ohhhhhh fuck baby. Youre rubbing my clit too. Fuck fuck. Wait don't pull my tail. [More moans getting her tail pulled]

Ohhh fuck too much. Your dick inside me so.fucking.deep. your Hand on my clit AND pulling my tail. 

I wont be able...to hold on...much longer. 

[Real needy moans riding faster. Improv]

Ohhhh god I feel you throbbing so hard. 

Push up into me and give me my treat. 

Fill me up. Cum in me. Feed me. Give me your seed! 

[Orgasm. Go crazy. Improv as you like.]

Oh sweet satan. That was so good baby. Your essence is just so damn addicting. 

Mmmmmm I love how warm it feels inside me after you cum. Especially when youre throbbing so much and pouring such big shots. Right where it belongs feeding me. 

[Moans grinding herself slowly]

Mmmmmm still not satisfied nya? Guess my spit and juices effect haven't gone away yet huh? Or maybe im just being a greedy little kitty again. 

Heheh. Well then joker, Guess its time you...take over ,time to put me down eh?

[Sings. Another persona 5 Royal song "Take Over"][https://youtu.be/0T6ppewGf4U](incase you need to know how to sing it if you choose to) 

[Playful squeal getting put on her back]

Ah! Hahaha. Holding me down? So feisty baby. I like it when you get so determined. I like was watching you over me. Reminds me of the first time we did it at the pool. 

[Soft moans getting teased]{wet sounds optional}

[Whiney]

Baaaaaabyy cmon cmon quite teasing me. Youre making your cum leak. Please. Fuck again. I want more. 

Nyaaaaah ok your kitty Meru wants more of your essence master. Please give me more of your milk. I wanna have all your demon kitties please master. 

Go on master please I NEED more. 

[Deep moan getting penetrated again]

Ohhhh fuck yes. Thank you baby. Plug me up. Now give it to me. 

[Moans getting fucked. Improv as you want]{wet sounds optional}

Ohhh fuck youre sliding in so easy. Damn it I'm so wet and I feel you churning up the cum inside me.

Dont stop baby. Dont you dare stop. Faster. Harder please. Just fucking use your red kitty master!

[Louder moans and groans. Improv have some fun getting needy]

Damn it. Its not enough baby I want so much more. Im gunna tease your asshole with my tail. 

Nu uh youre not getting away. Got my legs around you tight. Just relax and let my tail just sliiiiiide in. 

[Moans]

Ahhhh I feel your cock getting so much thicker and my tail feels so good inside you. Hehe sorry baby im just using the tip of my tail to release some strong aphrodisiac in your ass. If you thought my spit was strong. Ohhhh boy that stuff will make your cum so much more potent. Its also making your cock so hard your stretching my little crimson pussy. 

[Moans and gasps. Improv as you want]{wet sounds optional}

Thats it baby. Pound into me.

Nyeeeeeesssss I've been such a bad kitty master.

I need you to fuck me silly and break me. I need you to punish me with your thick human cock master. 

[More intense moaning. Improv all you want.]{Wet sounds optional}

Fuck that's it. Harder. Harder. HARDER! punish me baby. BREAK ME!

Aaaaah fuck yes. Im sorry master. I should have asked permission to do that with my tail. 

Please dont stop baby. Harder please. Harder. 

Im just your horny little demon kitty master. Use me as you want please. Nyaaaaaah!. Ill have all your kitties please just CUM IN ME BABY! FEED ME!

[Orgasm as crazy as you want. Improv]

Holy...shit. You gave me so much cum baby. Fuck. Ill be eating on this essence for days. So delicious baby. 

I guess you really liked my costume huh?

Come here baby kiss me. [Kissing] 

Sorry about the tail I got a bit carried away you got me so damn horny. 

Happy halloween baby. I love you. We should totally do this kitten play aga-

[ cut off by Loud knocking and Clown laughing like krusty or joker or whatever you want]

OH FUCK!

Damn by the 9 hells I FUCKING HATE CLOWNS!

Fin


End file.
